Beware women with blue wafros!
by Aoi Hoshi Chan
Summary: ..... and other themes in our beloved DBZ. ^_^


A/N: Hey everybody - I don't THINK this counts as a list, but if it does, I guess it'll just be deleted, huh? ^_^ Anyway... I've always loved themes. They're sort of the "moral of the story" or the thing the characters say/learn/do. Sometimes they're funny, and sometimes they're serious... I dunno what it is about them, but I think they're great - maybe just to my overly obsessive mind. But I came up with some of my own. (See if you can guess who it's about or who said it.)  
  
The greatest things will most often be achieved by the person you least expect.  
  
Everyone deserves a second chance.  
  
Fight for what is right, not to show off how tough you are.  
  
Do not underestimate the short people.  
  
Sometimes it pays to have a little faith in legends.  
  
Don't forget to believe in yourself. It makes all the difference.  
  
Listen to your friends and family - they know you better than you know yourself.  
  
Tell people you love them. Tomorrow, you might not have a chance.  
  
Even when something happens that will change you drastically, never forget who you  
are.  
  
Angels don't die.  
  
It's better to be a brainless beast than a heartless monster.  
  
Name-calling only reveals one's fear and ignorance.  
  
Never underestimate the abilities of children.  
  
Never insult your evil cronie if he is also your bodyguard.  
  
Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  
  
It is impossible to be stoic all the time.  
  
Children can melt icy hearts of steel!  
  
The voice is a powerful weapon - you can break through dimensions with it!  
  
No matter how tough something is, the power is there to do it. You've just got to  
bring it out.  
  
Pay back a favor, and you could win a friend for life.  
  
The loved ones we lose live on inside of us.  
  
Bad guys can usually come back just when you think it's safe.  
  
The most evil of hearts can change its ways.  
  
Facing your fears is a lot less painful than running away from them.  
  
Striking a dramatic "thinking pose" usually doesn't help you think of an idea that is  
actually good.  
  
There's no defeating the power of two rivals fighting side by side.  
  
Sometimes, it's for the best that you let things go.  
  
Fate often turns around a seemingly terrible situation.  
  
Love makes you change things.  
  
Sometimes you should just let a person fly in front of you.  
  
Being green does not always mean that you're sick.  
  
Kissie-kissie stuff and fighting DO sometimes mix.  
  
Always be friendly, even to relatives you've never seen before.  
  
Androids can have children.  
  
Multi-colored hair is completely normal, not to mention very cool.  
  
Never rule out the chance of a miracle.  
  
Just when you say that something's impossible, a way to make it through pops up out  
of nowhere.  
  
School and homework could prevent you from saving the world!  
  
Angels have MANY different appearances.  
  
People that look like overgrown bugs are most likely bad guys.  
  
Arrogant people are easily provoked.  
  
Theme music is always a good idea - especially with lots of electric guitars.  
  
Never make a nice guy mad - it's scary.  
  
Villains' faces get all stretched out of proportion before they're finally defeated.  
  
Even birthday wishes come with a catch.  
  
The fact that a person is strong goes deeper than their physical appearance.  
  
Time-travel is veeeeeery risky, but sometimes well worth it.  
  
Never poke fun at men in pink shirts. It says 'Bad Man' on the back for a reason.  
  
If you know you can't change something, don't spend all your time panicking about it.  
  
Beware women with blue wafros.  
  
Princes have to act bored - so don't take it personally.  
  
Show mercy to your enemies. After all, they aren't as strong as you.  
  
It IS possible to fly.  
  
People do eventually get the justice they deserve.  
  
Things that are pink and round are not always good. (One of my friends said this - I had to put it in, it was great.)  
  
Most of the time, it is infinitely easier to just admit that your spouse was RIGHT.  
  
Being prideful gets you in trouble. BIG trouble.  
  
Lies always come back and kick you in the butt.  
  
People never really leave for good. They'll always visit - or at least leave a part of their heart behind for you.  
  
Grandchildren and grandparents often act exactly the same. (Pan and Goku... oh my Dende, that was kawaii!)  
  
That person you know who always smiles and nods? He's not as stupid as he lets you think.  
  
People may cry and grieve, but sacrifices must be made for something you believe in.  
  
And finally...  
  
No matter how bad it gets or how hopeless it seems, the good guys really do always win. ^_^  
  
A/N: Did it make you giggle? Kinda stupid, I know. Review anyway! 


End file.
